Home Alone
by BHErotica
Summary: When Ron and Ginny have the house to themselves, they make the most of it. Ron/Ginny incest


**Home Alone**

Ginny stepped out of the shower, drying herself off with a towel quickly and wrapping it around her body. She listened intently as she exited the bathroom, but couldn't hear anyone in the house.

She quickly made her way to the kitchen, looking up at the clock. The only hands pointing to "Home" were hers and Ron's. Smiling, she dashed up the stairs, coming to a halt outside Ron's room. Without bothering to knock, she pushed the door open.

Ron was led on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. At the sound of his door opening, however, he looked up. His eyes widened as he saw his sister entering his room.

"Ginny! What are you doing?"

"Don't worry." Ginny said as she closed the door. "We're home alone."

Ron's eyes lit up at this information.

"Really?" Ginny nodded, reaching up to the hem of her towel.

"Well, shall we?" she asked, pulling the towel loose and letting it drop to the floor, revealing her naked body. Ron licked his lips at the sight of his sister's small breasts and shaved pussy and hurriedly undressed. Within moments, his clothes were gone and he was led on his bed again, cock hard and waiting.

Ginny didn't give him long to wait. She climbed up onto the bed and crawled up between Ron's legs. When she reached his cock, she took hold of it in one hand and dipped her head down, letting her tongue roll over the head.

Ron moaned in pleasure as his sister's tongue teased his cock. He raised his hips, trying to get his cock into her mouth, but Ginny moved her head with his hips, denying him entry. Slowly, she began pumping him while her other hand gently massaged between her legs.

Ginny could feel her pussy becoming wetter, and she continued to massage her clit as she took Ron's cock into her mouth, running her tongue along the entire length. Ron's hips bucked as he moaned in pleasure. He reached down and ran his fingers through her hair, attempting to get her to move her head faster. Ginny complied, her head bobbing up and down on his cock, rubbing her clit in time.

She moaned around Ron's cock as she felt her orgasm bubbling within her, and judging by the pulsing of Ron's cock, he was close to cumming as well. She began sucking on Ron's cock furiously, helping him toward his orgasm, speeding up her own rubbing as she did so.

Moments later, she felt Ron's cum shoot into her mouth. This was enough to send her over the edge of her own orgasm, and her legs shook with the intensity of it. She continued to suck at Ron's cock, determined to retrieve every last drop of cum before releasing it. She smiled up at her brother as his cock fell from her mouth before swallowing, opening her mouth to show it's emptiness to Ron. Ron smiled down at her.

"Good girl."

Ginny smirked, knowing what he was expecting. Lying back, she spread her legs, baring her pussy toward him. Ron switched to lying on his front, crawling along and up Ginny's body, clamping one of her nipples in his mouth, flicking his tongue over the stiff nub. Ginny moaned at the sensation, arching her back, her hand twisting at her other nipple.

Ron didn't remain at her nipple for long. Soon, he began working his way down her body, running his tongue over her skin, sending shivers up her spine. She could feel his cock hardening again as it trailed down her leg.

She gasped as she felt her brother's tongue on her clit, moving in small, tight circles. Her other hand came up to continue the pressure on the nipple Ron had vacated. She could feel wave after wave of pleasure crashing through her. There was something about the knowledge that it was her brother doing this to her that made it all the more exciting, turning her on even more. That, and the possibility they might get caught.

She moaned as Ron plunged his tongue into her pussy. She grabbed his head, pulling him further into her crotch. One hand came up to her breasts, pinching at her nipple. She could feel Ron's cock hardening again against her leg.

"Oooh!" Ginny moaned as Ron's upper lip brushed against her clit, adding to the untold amounts of pleasure already coursing through her body. "Merlin! Ron, I'm gonna cum!"

And cum she did. As soon as Ron removed his mouth from her pussy, her hips bucked and her juices squirted out of her pussy in a torrent, soaking the bedsheets. Her body convulsed in pleasure as she rode out her orgasm. She gasped as she led back, rubbing her fingers over her pussy, spreading her arousal over her fingers.

She looked up to see Ron gently stroking his cock as he watched her. Smiling slightly, Ginny rolled herself over and propped herself up on her hands and knees.

"Fuck me in the ass." she begged, gently swaying her hips at her brother, teasing him, enticing him.

Ron was more than happy to oblige. Releasing his hold on his cock, he shuffled on his knees toward his sister. Using his fingers, he gathered some of her juices, using them to lubricate her asshole. He took hold of his cock, lining it up with his sister's ass, then, without warning, he roughly shoved his cock into her.

Ginny let out a cry of equal parts pleasure and pain as she was impaled on her brother's cock, her asshole being stretched further than it was meant to. She gasped as Ron started pounding into her, his balls slapping against her moist pussy.

Ginny reached down between her legs, gliding her fingers over her clit. Her fingers, still slick with her juices, moved easily across her pussy, making her touch seem featherlight. The grunts and moans coming from her brother spurred her on, bringing another orgasm ever closer.

"Cum inside me." Ginny moaned, as Ron's thrusts intensified. "Fill my ass with cum."

In response, Ron sped up his thrusts, the extra pressure on his cock bringing his orgasm closer. His legs shook with the effort of restraining his orgasm.

"Cum with me, Ron!" Ginny nearly screamed, just before her entire body shook, her arms barely holding her up. This proved to be too much for Ron. He roared in pleasure as he emptied himself inside his sister's ass. When he was finally drained, he pulled his softening cock out of Ginny's ass, watching in satisfaction as a strand of cum seeped from her ass, before rolling down her leg.

After taking a moment to collect herself, Ginny rolled off the bed and stood up.

"Looks like I have to take another shower."

Ron smiled as she sauntered out of his bedroom, purposefully exaggerating the swinging of her hips. Smiling to himself, he picked up his wand and began clearing away the mess of sweat and cum from his bed.

**AN: Let me know anything else you want to see!**


End file.
